


Suspicion

by BulletStead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead
Summary: Jay walks into the district, questions start to erupt causing the detective to get uncomfortable.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Suspicion

Jay is walking into the district, he’s late to work. He knew he should’ve set a second alarm but /her/ arms, her lips on him. He forgot about work, his own name and everything was history. “Earth to Halstead.” He snaps out of his trance, how long was he standing there? He looked like an idiot just standing in the doorway. 

His mind was in let’s say... other places. He walks over to Trudy raising a brow. “What’s up, Trudy?” She’s smirking as he came over to her closer. It had him confused, why was she looking at him like that? “You got in late, rough night?” Her tone of voice... it was off. Some detective he is. 

“I forgot to set my alarm.” She clicks her tongue, clearly not believing a damn word he said. “Uh huh, you’re needed upstairs. Quit talking and head up already, or should I let Ms Detective Goldilocks do that for you?” That stopped him in his tracks, what was she on about? 

She can’t know... for some reason that memory of them discussing Hailey leaving for New York came back to his mind. How she said the feds could convince her into staying with nice suits and good pay. It’s like... she knew? Knew that he’s in love with a certain detective in the intelligence unit. 

No, she can’t know, he brushed those thoughts away, then He smiled at her and shook his head. “I got it, thanks though.” She was taken aback by his response, that wasn’t what she expected from him. Jay is walking away from her desk and up the stairs, he’s in a great mood. Today was going to be a good day. 

Walking up the steps, he could hear the team chatting about whatever nonsense he walked in the middle of. He wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying, he was going for the break room, he made eye contact with Hailey. Their knowing smiles plastered on their faces. 

Voight was nowhere to be seen, he felt relief in a way. He wouldn’t be told off about being late. He reached for a cup from the cupboard then poured himself some coffee. He sets it back in the coffee maker with a deep sigh he walked back out to the bullpen sipping his drink. He was standing there as Kim was going on about how her sister was doing. 

Things were looking up for her, she got a new job, has been going to therapy then she stopped talking as Adam cut in. “Dude, what is that on your neck?” Jay raised a brow then Kim cut in as she stepped towards him. They were being so loud about it, it made Jay uncomfortable. “Is that what I think it is?!” Kim gasped as it’s so big too. Multiple of them actually. 

“Someone tangoed last night, who was it? The pretty waitress at the restaurant we go to sometimes? You gotta tell us.” Jays eyes immediately went to Hailey, he wanted her to save him but luck was not on his side. She joins in with them. “Yeah, Jay tell us. She must’ve been some kind of wild animal, who leaves that many marks?” 

She’s smiling as she stood with the others, he’s giving her a look like this was all you! Course she joins in... guess she does need to keep cover. “Since when do I need to tell you guys about my personal life? It’s a rash that’s all.” He has a terrible poker face and they definitely don’t believe him. 

Does he care? Not in the slightest. “Come on man, you know you want to tell us.” He shakes his head as he walked to his desk. “Not happening, nice try though, he shot at Adam when he tried to pried it out of him. He took a seat at his desk thinking about 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝘩𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑘 

—-   
After Molly’s Jay and Hailey got in the truck, they were headed home, soon after getting there, he had the truck parked and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. At first it was just a single touch but then their lips found each other then one thing lead to another and then he ended up with a hickey. 

—- 

He smiled to himself thinking about it and how happy he is. Voight showed up and they got to work.


End file.
